flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Flurutus (History)
This a page detailing Flurutus's history from Generation Zero to the current Generation of 4. This history is written from the perspective of humans with the exception of Generation Zero. Generation Zero This generation, while being the foundation for everything, was only in a span of 100 years (and that's if the other races are guesstimating). Since there was not much other life on the planet except for a single demon and a single traveler, there wasn't much for the sake of documentation. * G00-G0100 (total years: 100) * Races existed at this point: Demon, Travelers, and minimal early signs of dragons and elves. * Existing Characters: Nulla Viginta Aeternus, Fatum Generation One From what anybody can remember, the earliest generation of beings on Fluturus were not human at all. They consisted of elves, dragons, and other miscellaneous creatures. The dragons definitely had the biggest control over everything though and ruled for the longest time. * G10-G1200 (total years: 300) * Races in existence: Demons, Travelers, Angels, Dragons, Elves, Faeries, Sidhe, Phantoms, and possibly Mimics. Generation Two This age was around the time that humans began to develop. Little by little, they began to populate the planet and little by little, they became the majority there. The earliest humans were the first ones to learn from the other races about magic, which was still called magic back then. However, some of them were also corrupt and some of them managed to overthrow the other species and drive them into almost complete extinction. Most of the species that existed beyond humans are mere legends or theories now. This age also created the word "diviner" as a title for most beings that used magic. * G20-G2500 (total years: 800) * Races in existence: Demons, Travelers, Angels, Dragons, Elves, Faeries, Sidhe, Phantoms, Mimics, Felizeenous, Humans, Humanoids, and Mermaids * Character Born: Prometheus Alastair Aristophanes, Akai Jumanji, Sonata Melody Gray-Stone, Zakura Leorapidas, Zena Leorapidas, Nereid Sefira Una, Tempus Vagari Senara, Octavio, Finate Ultima Zi Generation Three This was the first age where many of the races that had been extinguished saw the humans as a viable source of reproduction. During this age, many of the races began to co-mingle and reproduce with one another and give birth to many half breed people. Despite this exceptionally large baby boom that took place during this age, there was another thing that came from this: racial hatred for half breeds. At some point, word had gotten out and half breeds were started to be hated. Because of this enormously bad hatred for half breed people, there were many laws set up across the land that prohibited giving birth to half breeds. If they disobeyed this law, their babies were taken from them and killed on the spot. As time went along, this law was abolished and for whatever reason, half breeds are definitely more rare now. Some older people still have their racial hatred brimming in their brains, thinking that half breeds were and always will be terrible beings. * G30-G3300 (total years: 1100) * Races in existence: Demons, Travelers, Angels, Dragons, Elves, Faeries, Sidhe, Phantoms, Mimics, Felizeenous, Humans, Humanoids, Mermaids, Half breeds (Dragon Diviner, Half Mermaids, Half Travelers, and miscellaneous other half breeds) * Characters Born: Kirin Belanas, Dietrich Strauss, Adizini Duskeater, Ivan Pennington, Zafir Nasim, Sevilaith Reganeile Generation Four After many decades from that point, and Flurutus made a huge step forward, a magical "congregation" of sorts was established. The people themselves came to be known as powerful Diviners based in the six main magical arts: fire, water, wind, earth, light, and darkness magic which was now known as "void". Through hard work and determination, they honed their skills and became known far and wide as some of the best. As society thrived, a continent named Egradus was formed and the magical congregation helped create one of the most known cities in the entire world, Qutai Veldt. Qutai Veldt also gave rise to the first of many guilds, Gilsi, named after its leader and most powerful Fire Diviner all around. On top of all of this happening, since Gilsi thought they needed to grow and progress even further, he started spreading around a new name for magic. Gilsi honestly believed that it would work since the magic community itself was so influenced by people like him and other powerful Diviners. Eventually, just as he had predicted, magic was renamed into something that he thought was way more professional; Akehura. It became an instant trend and even after the word itself was renamed, Akehura stuck around as its official name to be known by newborns and elders alike. However, even though the name itself has been changed, a lot of older Diviners still call Akehura by its old name; magic. Not only was the word itself changed but Akehura grew to have many branches into several different elemental types, healing, crafting, and pretty much any other magic one could think of. Even though this was originally seen as a godsend (with people even selling Akehura or Akehura-induced items in professionally-owned shops), it turned out to be partially for the worse. Since Akehura was so readily available now, people could buy it from shops and then use this to go around and terrorize guilds and towns and cities alike. Not only that but since there were many different people who liked doing this, they began to create dark guilds. Dark Guilds, like regular, normal ones were created when a collection of people wanted to join for the same cause or simply because they wanted to. However, Dark Guilds were unrecognized by the Akehurian congregation and therefore, not "official" guilds. Since they hid themselves so well until they wanted to attack, the Akehurian congregation couldn't do anything until they re-surfaced, leaving the mystery of how many Dark Guilds were actually in creation and a threat to everybody else who could not be protected. Despite this, however, even though the Dark Guilds were threatening, there were plenty of Guilds that were more than willing go out and destroy them for the Akehurian congregation. Through this, more quests and missions were sent out, increasing many official guilds ability to earn money and allowed the guild members to help their guild grow in popularity and strength. * G40-G448 (total years, so far: 1548) * Races in existence: All races * Character Born: Jerico Ziote, Elias Floros (deceased), Tamarind Hamelin, Alyssa Leonardson (deceased), Evelina Inoue (disappeared), Gilsi, Lucio Vitali, Long Shu An, Terrance Flamel, Eisium Knight, Grayle Lewin, Hotaru Kasumi, Andromedeae Fae, Esme Felkin, Aleeandreana Celestine, Ariella Fontaine (disappeared), Neman Theodorus Corallious, Angus, Araxie Senara, Wynona Sallock, Aideen Kagetsukiko, Alexander Cobb, Laila Havada, Kaharima Jasmyne Idris, Shantae Alhazred, Selene Flamel, Infinitus Gravitatem, Ren Akito, Alonne Basuca, Mephixus Kyryn, Ivalia Dragaw II, Jupiter Celestieannea, Ariana Ziote, Svatz Nushanay, Lyndis Flamebrand, Kamikirimusi, Khalil Idris, Ikaruga Kagetsukiko, Tenebrae Sol Ventus Category:Important Terms Category:Akehurian Congregation Category:Akehura